


Rivals Have Their Perks

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pornstars, Rough Sex, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were rivals in the Porn business. They hated each other. How bad was it going to be when they are forced to work together?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581814
Comments: 26
Kudos: 237
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	Rivals Have Their Perks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission to the DeanandCas Bingo. The square is Pornstar AU.  
> And all the love and thanks to my beta, KatelynDeveraux !

Dean sat back, sipping his bourbon. His manager, Fergus Crowley sat across from him in his lush apartment, trying his best to be patient but failing miserably. 

“Look, what’s the problem? They’re offering you an ass load of money for just one film. So what if it’s with Castiel Novak? You’re both at the top of your professions. He fucks, you fuck, so just fuck each other.”

Dean was thinking about it. He and Novak had been rivals for years, as long as Dean had been in porn to be truthful. When they were in different production companies, it really hadn’t been that big a deal. But ever since Novak’s company,  _ Boyz Will Be Boyz, _ bought out Dean’s company,  _ Wild Boys In Love, _ things had been different. Now, they were in direct competition for the best scripts. 

Not to mention that Dean thought Novak was a real ass. He’d never actually met the man, but they’d been at the same AVN awards shows a couple of times, and Novak just gave off the air of being a real prima donna. He always had his little entourage fawning all over him... It just pissed Dean off.

But the money was too good to pass up. He sighed. “Yeah, okay, Bring me the contact.”

Castiel paced the office. “No! I won’t do it! That Winchester thinks he’s god’s gift to porn. He acts like his ass is golden and the rest of us are just fucking tin or something. Shit.”

Balthazar just let him rant. He knew Cas would sign the contract. The money was too good to pass up.

Cas sank in a chair. “Fuck! Fine, I’ll do it. But if he thinks he’s gonna run the show, he’s got another think coming”

Baltazar patted his shoulder. “There, there, love. I’m sure it will be fine.”

It was the first day of shooting. Dean had to admit, the script was really good. It wasn’t just some ‘I’ve got your pizza, big boy’ thing. It actually had a decent plot. He was looking forward to doing the acting, just not with Novak. He went to the makeup trailer to get ready.

Cas was sitting in his chair, reading the script for the first scene. It was set in a hotel banquet room, at some big business get-together. That’s where he meets Dean’s character. He really liked the script. 

The first scene started. Cas was impeccably dressed in an Armani suit, sipping tea that was supposed to look like whiskey. Dean was across the room, looking really good in his Givenchy suit. He had a glass of water that was supposed to look like gin. They looked at one another. Cas smiled. Dean nodded. Then Cas made his way towards Dean.

“Haven’t seen you before.” Cas made his voice low and sexy.

“I just transferred in from LA.” Dean’s voice matched Cas’ in pitch, equally sexy as his eyes ran up and down Cas’ body.

The scene progressed with them exchanging phone numbers and arranging to meet for a drink.

“Cut!” 

They each walked away, going in separate directions.

The scenes progressed. Other than when they were acting together, they didn’t talk.

Then it was time for their first sex scene. 

They were stiff and awkward together. They couldn’t even get each other’s clothes off without looking like teen virgins that had no idea what to do.

The director screamed “Cut! What the fuck? What’s wrong with you two?”

They both glared at each other and then the director. They started talking at the same time.

“He’s acting like he’s too good for me!” “He can’t be professional unless he has all the screen time!”

The director ran his hand over his face. “Listen, you two. You are going into that room,” here he pointed at a small room to the side of the set, “and don’t come out until you can act like you’re hot for each other! Jesus christ…”

Dean glared at Cas. Cas glared at Dean. They went in the room and Dean shut the door behind them.

Cas turned on him. “Listen here, you pompous ass…”

Dean laughed derisively. “Me? You’re the one who always needs attention just to stoke their precious ego.”

Cas sputtered. “I do not! You act like you’re god’s gift to fucking!”

“That’s because I am! Not like you, who always needs to be the big star of everything!”

They stopped talking, both as angry as they had ever been in their lives. They stared in each other’s eyes. 

Dean surged forward, grabbing Cas by the lapels of his suit. Their lips met with a clash of teeth, all tongues and heat. Cas grabbed Dean by the back of the neck, pulling him even closer. They kissed as if it would be their last kiss ever.

Finally, Dean pulled away. His pupils were dark, lust blown. “Get on the set.”

Cas looked the same. He nodded and went to the door, opening it. “Get set up! Now!”

Everyone scrambled to begin shooting. Dean walked out.

They fell on each other as if they had been wanting each other for years. Clothes flew off. 

Cas pushed Dean down on the bed and crawled over him. He kissed Dean, running his tongue over Dean’s, taking in his moan with hunger. Cas bit Dean’s bottom lip, then moved his mouth down his neck to his collarbone He bit Dean, Dean arched his back.

Cas worked his mouth down Dean’s body, biting and sucking marks along the way. Dean had his fingers dug into Cas’ hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

Cas situated himself between Deans’ legs that were spread far apart. He nipped and sucked on the inside of Dean’s thighs. Dean was making sounds unlike anything anyone had heard come out of him before. Cas grabbed the lube and lubed up his cock with one hand while he pinched one of Dean’s nipples with the other.

“Come on, baby, fuck me like you mean it. Make me scream.”

Cas growled. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll beg for mercy.”

Cas shoved in hard, punching a grunt out of Dean. He wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips and locked his ankles together, pushing back. Cas sunk all the way in, holding for a minute to let Dean adjust, then he pulled back. He fucked Dean hard and fast. They looked into each other’s eyes, never blinking. Dean grabbed Cas by the back of the neck and pulled him into a long, messy kiss. 

Even to the production staff, it seemed to last forever. Cas rammed in and out of Dean, both of them panting, saying things to spur each other on.

“Come on, is that all you got?”

“I’m gonna fuck you till you walk funny for a week.”

It progressed to just, “Oh god yeah, just like that.” And “It’s so good. Fuck!” It was as if they didn’t even know the cameraman was there, circling them for the best shots.

Finally Cas sat back. He glanced quickly at the cameraman, then down to Dean’s leaking cock. He knew Dean was going to cum and they would want the money shot.

Dean stiffened, yelling, “Oh fuck! Fuck…” he shot cum like it was geyser. 

Cas followed a moment later. The camera man moved behind him, shooting over his shoulder as he pulled slowly out of Dean. Cum dribbled out of Dean’s hole. Cas took the head of his cock and pushed it around a little, then shoved back in. They both groaned.

Cas lazily fucked Dean until he got too soft. He pulled out and collapsed on top of Dean.

Dean grinned at him, whispering, “That was…”

Cas whispered in Dean’s ear. “I concur.”

Dean looked at Cas for a moment. “Maybe we should go out for a drink?”

Cas smiled. “Oh, I definitely think we should.”

Not only was it the highest grossing porn film ever, but from then on, Dean and Cas would only act in films together. 


End file.
